


Midvale High

by Jagfan28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, F/M, Teen Angst, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: Kara Danvers makes her journey through high school, discovering friendship, sisterhood, and even love, along the way.





	1. First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged, even if I may be offended. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't know if Kara and Lena are going to get together. It's none of my business.
> 
> I don't own these properties.

It started with a whisper… No wait, that’s stupid, that’s from a Neon Trees song. All right, let’s see… Ah! Got it! It started with a really loud bang. You see, Kara Danvers is standing in front of her open locker on her first day as a high school junior. 

First period, or home-room, is A.P. English this year. Or, according to Kara’s older sister, Alex, “hell.” What kind of “hell” exactly? I don’t know… Let’s say Dante’s Fifth Circle… no, wait a minute, this is Advanced Placement… so Seventh Circle… Anyway, having witnessed the pain her sister had suffered throughout the year prior, Kara was eager to make a good first impression with her teacher, Snapper Carr. What kind of name is Snapper, you ask? I don’t know, maybe he just really likes fish. Maybe he just snaps a lot? Who cares? 

Anyway, rushing to get to class on-time, Kara grabs her English textbook in a panic and slams her locker shut. However, she barely takes half a step down the hall, when it happens. She runs face first into her neighbor’s open locker door. She falls backward on the hallway floor feeling a lot like Matthew McConaughey… you know, dazed and confused? Whatever, doesn’t matter… Everyone in the area watches as the girl’s stuff is thrown across the hall. 

Breathing hard, Kara feels her face, noticing her glasses are missing. She gets on her hands and knees patting the ground, searching for her spectacles. However, after a moment, someone comes to her rescue. 

“Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry,” says a sweet sounding voice she’s never heard before. “Here, these are yours.” The mystery person hands Kara her glasses. Kara swiftly puts them on, as she picks herself and her books off the floor.

“Thank you so mu-” Kara says looking up at the voice’s source. She stops, staring at the dark-haired beauty.

“Are you okay?” the girl asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I mean my ego’s a little bruised, but, well yeah,” Kara blushes. “I should probably get going.” Kara begins walking to class, but is stopped when the girl speaks up.

“Wait, I noticed you were holding the A.P. English book,” Kara turns around, looking at the girl, quizzically. The girl continues, “I think we’re going to the same place. Wanna walk with me?”

Kara, looks the girl up and down, and nods, saying, “Sure, I’m Kara, by the way, Kara Danvers.”

”Lena, Lena Luthor,” they shake hands, smiling at each other.

On their way to class, the girls walk out of the math building, where their lockers are, and through the school’s courtyard garden. Lena speaks up, “Again, I’m sorry, you ran into my locker,” saying with a sideways smirk.

“Oh don’t worry about it, it’s all my fault. I was too worried about getting to class on time, to actually pay attention to where I was going,” Kara says, giggling. 

“Well, as long as you’re okay, I’m happy,” Lena adds. “Why were you rushing anyway? You had plenty of time.” Lena asks.

Kara answers, “Oh, my sister, Alex, took the class last year; she says the teacher is a real jerk.”

“Oh boy! This day just keeps getting better and better!” The girls laugh, but Kara, stops a moment.

Kara, curious, asks, “Hmm that sounded ominous. What else happened to you today, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, that is?” The teens finally make it to the school’s English building; Lena opens the door for Kara.

Lena looks at her smiling, “Nothing really, this is just my first day here. I transferred from a private school in National City. You know, no friends, no one who cares about the new kid.”

“Well, guess what, we’ve only known each other for all of two minutes, but if you want I’ll be your friend.” Kara says, enthusiastically.

Lena hesitates, “Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“No, I’d love to be, I’m happy to care about the new kid! I mean, everyone needs someone in their corner and I know exactly what it’s like to be the newbie! I’m adopted for Pete’s sake!” Kara says, jovially.

“If you insist,” Both girls smile and giggle. 

They walk into Snapper’s class, without a second to spare, as the bell rings. There are only two seats open. The girls look at each other and wince. 

Snapper looks at them, over his glasses. He shouts, “Hey Thelma, Louise, come on down!” He snaps (that answers that) and points to the two front-row center desks. The girls slowly walk to their seats, and well, sit. Snapper adds, “Congratulations, you two, you get to be my teacher’s pets. Expect to be called on, all year.” He chuckles.  
The girls give each other another wince.

Snapper addresses the class, “Okay, even though I hate doing them, I want everyone to introduce themselves. You blondie, you’re up first.” He points to Kara.

Kara stands and turns to the class, “Uh, hey everyone, I’m Kara Danvers.” The class says, “Hi, Kara.” Kara continues, “Uh, okay, didn’t realize I was at an A.A. meeting, but anyway, I’m a junior and I’m a running back on the football team.” All the students clap, nonchalantly.

Snapper then points to Lena, “Next.”

Lena stands and turns, “Hey, I’m Lena Luthor.” The class again says, “Hi Lena.” Lena smiles, “I, too, am a junior and this is my first year at Midvale High. Uh, go Stallions?” The class claps, apathetically.

One by one, the rest of the class introduces themselves. Soon, it’s Snapper’s turn. “Finally, the best for last. I’m your teacher, Lucas Carr. You can call me Snapper or Snapper, your choice. I’ve been a teacher for four years. Prior to that, I was Editor-in-Chief at CatCo. And yes, Cat Grant is a dear friend of mine. I also run the school’s newspaper. Any questions? No? Good. Do whatever the hell you want for the rest of class. Tomorrow, the real work begins.” Snapper walks over to his desk and sits, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Lena turns to Kara, “You’re on the football team?! I didn’t expect that,” she says surprised.

“What? Girls can’t play football? I expected more from you, Lena,” Kara says, feigning offense, turning away.

Lena’s brow furrows, a frown appearing on her face. She places her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “No, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Kara turns around, looking down her nose at Lena, arms crossed, “Hmph! You know, for someone in A.P. English, you’re really bad at judging a book by its cover!” 

“Kara, no! I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” Lena begs.

Kara smiles, lightly pushing Lena’s shoulder, “I’m just messing with you!”

“Oh, thank God! I knew I was bad at making friends, but I didn’t think I’d lose my only one in less than an hour!” Lena confesses.

“Don’t worry, if I had a nickel for every time someone asked me if I was really on the football team, I’d have, like, fifty cents. It’s not a big deal. Why do you ask, though, did you want to join?” Kara asks.

Lena laughs out loud, “Oh, no, no, I know nothing about sports, I was just curious about why you played.” 

Kara smiling, says, “Well, my cousin Clark played, and he’s one of my heroes, so I kind of wanted to take after him. He was actually pretty good, in his senior of college he was one of the finalists for the Heisman… Uh, that’s the award for best college football player. So, yeah, he’s my inspiration.”

Lena, massively impressed, “That’s so cool! Now, that I know my friend is on the football team, do you think you could teach me about it sometime? You don’t have to, of course.”

Kara, waving her hand dismissively, smiles, “I’d love to! I can literally talk about football all day! It’s one of my passions! Speaking of which, what are you passionate about?”

Lena looks away, “Don’t laugh, but I’m an absolute nerd for science. I’m actually a child prodigy.”

“Why would I laugh at that? That’s way cooler than football!” Kara says, grinning.

Lena turns back to her in shock, “Really? You mean that?”

Kara nods, enthusiastically, “My dad is actually a scientist, with multiple areas of expertise, and my mom’s a bio-engineer! Plus, anytime a girl shows interest in STEM is amazing!”

Lena just stares at Kara, smiling a million watt smile. Kara asks, “What?” Lena replies, “I think you just became my best friend!”

Kara smiles, “You know what? I like the sound of that!” Kara holds her arms out for a hug, and Lena joins in, smiling. Kara pleads, “Please tell me this isn’t the only class we have together!”

Lena pulls out her schedule, “Well, let’s see.” Kara whips hers out as well (get your mind out of the gutter). They scan their schedules and Kara’s heart sinks, she groans, “No! This sucks!” Kara crosses her arms, laying them on her desk, resting her head on top. Lena puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder, comforting her.

The bell rings, everyone stands and walks toward the exit.

Kara turns to Lena, “We don’t have any other classes together, but I’ll see you at lunch, right?”

Lena smiles at Kara, “Of course.”


	2. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Maggie, Alex dated Sam, but it all ended when Sam made a drunken mistake. Now, she's back and Alex is yet again smitten. But how does Kara feel about all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a tonal shift from the first chapter. There's a lot of angst.

“There is literally an imprint of your face on my locker, which thanks for that by the way!” Lena says to Kara, laughing, as they walk up to a lunch table occupied by Kara’s friends. James, Winn, Lyra, and Alex look confused. 

“What’s so funny?” Alex asks as her sister and Lena sit down.

“Oh, nothing,” says Kara as she bites a Ranch covered chicken tender.

Lena quick with a response, smiling says, “And by that, Kara means she face-planted, full speed into my locker door.” Kara’s face becoming as red as… well, some really disgusting vegetable (you know the one I mean). 

The group snickers, Kara yells, “It’s not funny!”

The group laughs louder, Alex says, “Come on, that’s pretty funny,” smiling at her sister.

Kara just scowls, before relenting, the edge of her mouth quirking slightly. She puts her face in her hands. “Okay, it is but, can we just move passed this please?” Kara asks, looking up at Alex with her trademark pout.

“Ugh, fine,” Alex replies, shifting her attention to Lena, “So, Kara who’s your new BFF?”

Kara smiles saying, “Oh, this is Lena Luthor, my locker neighbor, and A.P. English classmate!”

“You poor soul… I’m so sorry,” says Alex, sympathetically.

Lena smiles, “’S okay, trust me, I’ve had worse.”

“No, I meant sorry you were forced to have class with my sister,” Alex grins.

“Hey,” Kara scowls, smacking her sister on the arm; James, Winn, and Lyra snicker, catching Kara’s attention.

“Oh, I almost forgot Lena, this is my sister Alex, and my friends James, Winn and Lyra!” Kara says, pointing at James, a tall, athletic man-child; Winn, a shorter, brunette computer geek, and Lyra, a blonde bombshell. 

Alex nods, smirking and James, Winn and Lyra respond, “Hey.” “Hi.” “Cheers.” 

Kara continues, “James and I are on the football team and school newspaper together. Winn is a dork and Lyra is the dork’s English girlfriend!”

Without missing a beat, Lena catches Lyra’s accent, “Let me guess, Sussex?”

“Wow, spot on, a little suburb called Star Haven, on the edge of town actually, but yeah, moved to the States just over summer,” says Lyra, smiling.

Winn shouts enthusiastically, “Best… summer… ever!” Lyra just smiles and pecks him on the cheek.

Kara warns Lena, “Just a heads up, I hope you like PDAs, because those two can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“Good to know, I guess! Anyway, I recognized your accent because I’m actually Irish, having been adopted by the Luthors when I was four. I’ve been back to the U.K. multiple times since,” Lena says matter-of-factly.

Kara excitedly asks, “You’re adopted?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

Lena’s lips curl pensively, “I honestly don’t like to talk about. I only brought up because Lyra’s English.” 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Kara says, pouting. Lena waving a hand, dismissively. Kara continues, “For me personally, I was just so happy to be adopted by the Danverses!” Kara turns and smiles at Alex, who pulls her into a one-armed hug.

“Yep, she may be a little twerp, but she’s my little twer-” Alex trails off, looking off into the distance.

“Alex?” Kara asks, fearfully; turning to look where Alex is staring. 

Brows furrowed, the only thing Kara sees is not a thing, but a tall and stunningly pretty brunette. Still confused, Kara waves her hand in front of Alex’s face, snapping her back to reality.

“Alex? Who is she?” Kara asks.

“W-What?” Alex responds.

Kara, slightly frustrated, asks, “Who is that, Alex?”

The others turn to see who the topic of discussion is, when James speaks up, “That’s Sam Arias.”

Kara still focused on Alex, but talking to James asks, “What’s her story?”

“Alex, Sam and I were all sophomores together when Sam got pregnant. She dropped out, but apparently, she’s back,” James responds.

Alex, who’s back to staring, gets up from the table. Kara gapes as Alex walks over to Sam.

“Hey James, did Alex and Sam ever hangout? I mean, this is literally the first time I’ve heard of her,” Kara ponders.

Alex taps Sam on the shoulder, and when Sam looks at the auburn-haired girl, she springs up, squeezing Alex in a tight hug, nuzzling her neck. Both girls smiling their widest grins.

James answers, “I don’t know, but they look pretty close.”

Alex and Sam release each other, Alex saying something inaudible. Sam nods, excitedly before Alex grabs her hand, pulling her over to Kara.

“Kara, this is Sam, Sam, this is my little sister, Kara,” Alex says, grinning like an idiot.

Sam sticks out her hand for Kara to shake, “Hi, Kara, I’ve heard so much about you!”

Kara, taken aback, shakes Sam’s hand tentatively, “That’s funny, because I’ve never even heard of you.”

Alex laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, “Uh yeah, I can explain that.” Kara’s brows furrow. Alex continues, “Um, Sam and I had a secret relationship... She was my, uh, first girlfriend!”

Kara screams, “What?!”

The bell rings, ending lunch. As all the students in the cafeteria stand up and exit, throwing their garbage away, Alex looks at Kara, guiltily, “We’ll talk when we get home.” Alex turns to Sam, smiling, “You wanna have dinner with us tonight?”

“I’d love to, but shouldn’t you ask your parents first?” Sam wonders.

Alex replies, “I’ll text them, but they won’t mind.”

“All right, but I have to pick up Ruby first,” Sam explains.

“Ruby?” Kara asks.

Sam smiles, turning to Kara, “My daughter.” Kara’s mouth is agape, making a perfect ‘O.’

“Perfect, how does seven sound?” Alex asks, beaming.

Sam nods, grinning, “Sounds great!”

They finally exit the cafeteria.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The door to the Danvers’ home opens, Kara and Alex, walking through. “But what about Maggie?” Kara questions, voice raised, putting her backpack down in the entryway, before flopping down on the couch. Kara’s arm lays over her eyes.

“Kara, look at me,” Alex begs, pulling Kara’s arm away from her face and staring into her eyes. 

“You and Maggie were perfect for each other. I thought she was ‘the One’ because she helped you realize who you were. Was all that just a lie?” Kara asks with a pleading look.

Alex looks at Kara with worry in her eyes, before looking away, “Wow, you’re taking this really hard.”

“Well, what do you expect? I just found out my OTP was a sham,” Kara says, exasperated.

“Kara, I loved Maggie, and no, nothing about our relationship was ever false,” Alex replies, looking back at the blonde. “She did help me figure myself out. I had had feelings for Sam and when she left, I was so confused about everything, but then Maggie entered my life and confirmed that I was gay. It’s as simple as that.”

Kara, still confused, asks, “Okay, that makes sense, but why am I just now finding out about Sam?”

Alex sighs, “It was our sophomore year, and Sam and I really hit it off. She was my best friend, but then, at some point, I developed feelings for her. When I finally told her, she kissed me. One day after school, we’d decided to start dating, but her adoptive mother was extremely strict and controlling. I don’t know if she was homophobic, or just didn’t like the idea of Sam dating anyone, but either way, she maintained this strangle-hold over Sam’s life. We were afraid if she ever found out, even the tiniest of murmurs, Sam would be withdrawn from school due to the ‘embarrassment.’” Alex uses finger-quotes, then continues. “I mean, that and you and I weren't exactly as close as we are now. Anyway, the only real time Sam and I had together was on campus, and we never went out in public or anything. Pretty much, the only way we communicated when were apart was through texts and Facebook messages.”

“That’s horrible,” Kara exhales, then asks, “But no one ever found out?”

Alex straightens up, “Only one other person.”

“Who?!” Kara asks.

“Mom,” Alex replies, Kara’s eyes going wide, “At first, I was afraid to tell her, I mean, Sam’s mom was the only real gauge I had for something like this. But, I needed advice on what to do, and I went to mom. She treated me like a mother should, never letting me feel unloved or anything. I had her full support,” Kara’s eyes water, Alex wiping at her own. “And even though she supported me, I was still too scared to tell you or dad. That plus the whole secrecy thing.”

Kara sits up, grabbing Alex’s hands, “Obviously, it doesn’t matter now because you know how I felt about Maggie, but I would have supported you too. No question.”

Alex looks at her sister, thoughtfully, cupping her face, “I know. Thank you.”

“Same goes for dad,” Kara continues and Alex nods, slowly.

Alex speaks again, “I know this all sounds absurd, but we were two inexperienced 16-year olds just trying to figure it all out.”

“It’s okay, Alex, I get it.” Kara’s brows furrow, “But, wait a minute, if you and Sam were a quote-unquote couple, how did she get pregnant?”

Alex looks away, “Well, at some point, the stress from living with her mother hit its breaking point. One night, when her mother was out, Sam broke into her mom’s liquor cabinet and went on a drunken bender,” Kara’s eyes go wide, Alex continues, “She ended up sleeping with the neighbor’s 17-year old son... Two weeks later, she tells me she’s pregnant and her mom was throwing her out. A couple days later, she was gone.”

A tear rolls down Alex’s cheek.

“I know this is a dumb question, but how did you feel about it?” Kara asks.

Alex responds, “Well, I was hurt, obviously, but I knew her home life was less than ideal. She was stressed all the time. I’m just glad it didn’t turn out worse.”

Kara gets up and wraps Alex in a too tight hug. “Hey Alex, guess what,” Kara says.

“What?” Alex replies.

“Sam is back and her mom is gone. Maybe you two can have a happy ending.” Kara encourages.

Alex just squeezes tighter, “Yeah, maybe.” She sniffs.

Eliza enters the room, smiling, “Aww, my two girls.”

Kara releases Alex. Alex looks at her mom, “What’s up, mom?”

“Sam’ll be here soon, help me set the table?”

“Sure,” says Kara, smiling. 

Kara and Alex walk from the couch to the kitchen. “Smells good, mom, what’s cooking?” Alex questions.

“Tonight, we have a choice of lasagna. You can have turkey or vegetable, or you know, both!” Eliza replies, laughing.

Kara grabs the plates from the cupboard, and Alex the silverware from the drawer. Alex turns to her mom as Kara exits the kitchen to the dining room. “Hey mom, thanks for letting Sam and Ruby eat with us tonight.”

“Of course, honey.” Eliza says, smiling, “We were having this anyway, just now there’ll be less leftovers.”

They share a laugh.

"Oh, and Alex, when you're done with that, there are eye drops in bathroom." Eliza smirks. Alex nods, "Thanks, mom."

Alex walks to the dining room, setting out the silverware alongside the five plates on the table.

As if planned, the doorbell and the oven sound, simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged, even if I may be offended. Let me know what you think.


	3. Movers and Shakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the Danverses have dinner together, but will it be the last time?

Alex runs to the door, smiling a wide Cheshire grin when she opens it. Sam stands there smiling the same grin, but with a baby in a car seat in one hand. Neither moves nor speaks, just staring.

Kara rushes up behind Alex, “Please come in.” Kara moves Alex out of the way, and Sam walks in.

“Thanks,” says Sam, as she enters.

Kara whispers into Alex’s ear, “Smooth move, Ro-Me-No.”

Alex clears her throat, asking Sam, “And who do we have here?”

“This is Ruby. Ruby can you say ‘Hi, Alex?’” The baby just smiles, shaking her feet. The three teens laugh, “Eh, good enough,” Sam says, still laughing. 

Eliza and Jeremiah, both enter the entryway to greet Sam.

“How’ve you been, Sam?” asks Eliza, as she hugs the young mother.

“I’ve been good, Dr. Danvers… we both have,” Sam says, looking down at her baby. All the Danverses smile. Eliza responds, “Please, Sam, it’s Eliza.”

Jeremiah sticks out his hand to shake Sam’s, “Nice to meetcha, Sam.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine, sir,” Jeremiah gives her a pointed look. “Uh, I mean Jeremiah… Actually, may I call you Jerry?”

He responds with a grin, “That’s fine, just no formalities.”

Sam smiles, “I can do that!” 

Jeremiah laughs, “Good, now, if you don’t mind, let’s eat.”

The Danverses and the Ariases move to the dining room. While Eliza and Kara fetch the lasagnas and a side of garlic bread from the kitchen, Jeremiah, Alex, and Sam sit at the dining room table. Jeremiah sits at one end, while Alex and Sam sit next to each other to Jeremiah’s left. Sam sets Ruby down, between herself and Jeremiah. The baby nods off in her car seat. Eliza and Kara set the lasagnas down in the middle of the table, alongside the garlic bread. Eliza takes a seat at the end opposite Jeremiah, and Kara sits to Jeremiah’s right.

“Now, before we dig in, who wants to say grace?” asks Jeremiah, smirking. Alex and Kara groan.

Sam volunteers, “I’ll do it.” Alex looks at her, talking softly, “Sam, you really don’t have to.” 

“Oh, please, you graciously invited me into your home; I’d love to!” Sam replies, proffering her hand to Alex. “Okay, everyone, hold hands,” Sam says, smiling.

Alex grabs Sam’s hand and together everyone else holds hands. Sam bows her head, and everyone else follows, “Uh, okay, um, God is great, God is good. Let us thank Him for our food. By his hands we all are fed. Thank you for our daily bread. Amen." 

As they let go of each other, Jeremiah claps his hands, “All right, let’s dig in!” 

Have you ever seen the early episodes of The Simpsons? Whenever they ate dinner in Season One, they always scarfed down their food like animals. Well, imagine that but with real people. That’s what a Danvers family dinner is like.

Taking a mouthful of the veggie lasagna, Alex asks, “So, Sam, how was the drive over?” Kara rolls her eyes, disinterested in small talk. Sam replies, “It was nice, peaceful. Once the little one gets in the car, she’s out like a light.” 

Alex and Eliza revel in the cuteness of the answer. Kara huffs, exasperated. “So, Sam, where did you go after you left?” Kara asks, unabashedly. Alex’s cheeks turn bright pink, as she glares at her sister.

Alex turns to Sam, “Sorry, about her,” Alex kicks Kara under the table, causing her to yelp in pain, “You don’t have to answer that.”

Sam smiles at Kara, then turns to Alex, “No, Alex, it’s fine. I’m not ashamed of anything that happened after I left.” Alex relaxes a little. Sam continues, “After I withdrew from school, I moved around a little bit, working odd jobs here and there, saving as much money as possible. Sure, it sucked at times, not having a stable place to call home. I’d sleep in bus stations and cheap motels, all while my belly grew, but I got through it. After a Ruby was born, I’d realized that working as a maid at a seedy motel in the middle of nowhere was never going to amount to anything. Earlier this year, I decided to take another crack at getting my high school diploma. I spoke to Principal Jones and he helped me get in touch with the right people, and I was able to catch back up on my studies. Once I finished, he re-enrolled me at Midvale.”

“Well, I’m really happy you’re back,” says Alex, a tear barely forming in her eye.

Kara, says under her breath, “Yeah, I bet you are.”

Alex kicks her again, before continuing, “But, I gotta know, after everything you went through with your mom, where are you living? And for that matter, who watches Ruby while you’re in class?”

Sam explains, “Well, I’m renting out a room at this terribly rundown motel, and my neighbor, this kind, old Indian woman watches her.”

Jeremiah and Eliza’s eyes meet across the table.

The conversation continues until everyone’s plates are cleared, when everyone starts to wind down. Eliza stands, grabbing her plate, looking at Alex, “Why don’t you girls continue talking in the living room while your dad and I wash up?”

Alex smiles, “Sure.”

Everyone stands up. Sam carries Ruby into the living room, while Kara and Alex follow behind her. Eliza and Jeremiah collect the dishes and head into the kitchen.

At the sink, Eliza begins rinsing the plates, and passing them to Jeremiah, who scrubs with a sponge, he asks, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Eliza shuts off the water and turns to her husband, “That we can’t let Sam and Ruby go back to the motel?”

Jeremiah exhales, “Bingo… How would you feel if we offered them the guest room?”

Eliza stares, long and deep into Jeremiah’s eyes. Finally, she wraps her hands around his head and kisses him, hungrily, before pulling back. “How did I ever get so lucky?” she asks.

Jeremiah replies, “You didn’t… I did.” He kisses her again. He pulls back, hands on Eliza’s waist, their eyes locked, “Let’s finish these dishes, and then we’ll talk to her.” Eliza nods.

After rinsing, scrubbing, rinsing, and drying all the dishes, Eliza and Jeremiah walk into the living room, hand-in-hand. “Hey, whatcha watchin’?” Eliza asks, smiling.

“Runaways... You know, that show about the runaway teens with serial killing parents?” Kara answers.

“I’ll give you five bucks if you can guess who picked it,” says Alex, looking pointedly at Kara. 

“Hey guys, can you pause it for a moment?” requests Jeremiah.

Kara pauses the TV, “What’s up?”

Jeremiah and Eliza turn to each other, “Well, your mom and I were talking and…” Jeremiah turns to Sam, “we were wondering if Sam would like to move into the guest room… indefinitely?”

Sam, Alex, and Kara all sit up, gaping at the question.

Sam speaks up, “Are… are you serious?”

Eliza nods, smiling enthusiastically, “One hundred percent. We’d love to have you.”

Sam turns to Alex, “What do you think?”

Alex, continues gaping, almost speechless, “I… I think my parents are amazing.”

Sam smiles, turning back to Eliza and Jeremiah, tearing up, “That sounds great,” before steeling herself, and saying, “but I insist you let me pay some kind of rent.”

Jeremiah adds, “If that’s what you want, then sure...”

Eliza butts in, “We’ll also pay to have someone watch Ruby during the day.”

Sam jumps up, wrapping Eliza and Jeremiah into a big group hug, tears rolling down her face, “Thank you so much.”

Alex quickly stands up, wrapping her arms around Sam and her parents. After a moment, everyone looks at Kara, “Okay, make some room!” She joins in.

Gee, I wonder what’s going to happen with Sam and Alex living under the same roof. What possibly could two hormonal teenagers with mutual feelings get up to? I don’t know. Maybe they’ll binge Lost or something. Who knows?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It’s Tuesday morning, the second day in Snapper’s class. He stands in front of the class, pacing back and forth, snapping. Kara and Lena share a glance, worry evident on their faces. To them, it’s their day of reckoning; their judgment day. Every English class they’ve ever had before amounts to this. Everything they’ve ever learned matters now more than ever. At this point, they might as well shit themselves. 

“Wilkie Collins once said, ‘Habits of literary composition are perfectly familiar to me. One of the rarest of all the intellectual accomplishments that a man can possess is the grand faculty of arranging his ideas. Immense privilege! I possess it. Do you?’” He snaps and points at Kara, “Blondie, what’s he talking about?”

Kara, at first speechless, looks to Lena, who gives her an encouraging nod. Kara composes herself, saying, “I believe he’s talking about the importance of composing one’s thoughts into a coherent form when writing and that not everyone is capable.”

Snapper stares at her, “Yeah, that was pretty evident in his quote. Care to elaborate any further?”

Brows furrowed, Kara responds to the challenge, “Only that it matters when your writing is concise and legible, and anything other than that is futile.” Snapper continues staring.

“Eh, sure, why not?” He turns to the class, “One of the most important things in literature, and English, for that matter, is your ability to convey your thoughts. Arranging your ideas in a way that’s clear, but also unique to you is important when writing. That’s why your first assignment will be to write a ten-page essay on your own writing style. Do you keep it straight-forward or do you use lots of metaphors and similes? Why do you prefer writing that way? However you feel best explains the way you compose, tell me about it.” He turns and walks to his desk and sits in his chair. He shouts, “Begin!”

All of the students pull out their pencils and notebooks and begin writing. Scribbling away just like Vin Diesel… you know, fast and furious? You know what? Doesn’t matter. Anyway, after minutes and minutes of writing, hands cramping and stretching, Snapper calls out, “Okay, that’s enough for today. Those essays are due on my desk by end of business, next Friday. Good luck.” Snapper props his feet on his desk and closes his eyes. Within seconds, he’s snoring, like the responsible adult he is. 

Kara puts her pencil and paper away and turns to Lena, who does the same. Kara asks, “Did you understand anything about that composition stuff?”

“Nope, you?” Lena asks in return.

Kara shakes her head, exhaling, “Not a clue… Hey, so I was thinking about teaching you football, and I was wondering if you wanted to come watch us at practice after school. You know, just sit in the bleachers and spectate?”

“I’d love to, but how will I know what’s what?” Lena questions.

Kara ponders for a second, before asking “What if I made you a cheat sheet?”

“You’d do that?” Lena asks, smiling.

Kara giggles, “Yeah, why not?”

Lena shrugs, “Thanks!” Lena reaches over Kara’s desk, hugging her. Kara hugs back and the bell rings.

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Kara and Lena enter the cafeteria. Kara shouts, “Ah! Yes!” Like a flash (wink, wink), she runs to the line of students grabbing their food. Lena laughs and shakes her head. She walks over to where Alex, Sam, James, Winn and Lyra are seated. She asks, barely containing a smile, “What’s she so excited about?”

Alex looks up to where Kara is literally bouncing with excitement in line. She chuckles, “Knowing her, it’s Asian food day! Stick around long enough and my sister’s obsession with pot-stickers will rear its ugly head.”

Lena ponders, quirking an eyebrow, “Should I be afraid?”

“Very,” Alex replies, blankly.

Kara runs over carrying two baskets loaded with the delectable street fare. Breathless, Kara greets everyone, “Hey guys!”

Lena’s eyes go wide as Kara digs in. Have you ever seen video of a stray dog given a bowl of food at a shelter? Yeah, imagine that when picturing Kara and her favorite food. 

Lena cautions, “Whoa, whoa, Kara slow down, no one’s going to steal them from you.”

Kara looks at Lena and the others, scowling, “They better not.” Everyone, but Kara chuckles.

Alex clears her throat, “Anyway, how was your first day with Snapper as your teacher?” Kara and Lena groan. Alex snickers, “Welcome to the club!”

Kara asks, pleading, “Alex, can we please save this for when I’m not eating little pillows of heaven? The last thing I want on my mind right now is Snapper!”

Alex relents, “Fine, but just know, this is just the beginning.”

Kara rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I know, it’s only the second day of school!”

Everyone, excluding Alex laughs. Sam seemingly laughing the hardest.

Alex looks at her in shock, placing her hand on her chest, “Et tu, Sam-may?”

Sam’s laughing turns to a smile, “What? You too are adorable!”

Alex’s cheeks redden; she smacks Sam on the arm, “You take that back!”

Sam, places her hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Sorry, babe, ain’t gonna happen.” Alex’s cheeks go crimson.

James speaks up, directing his attention to Kara, “You ready for football practice?”

Kara, pot-stickers stuffed in here mouth, muffles, “Always.”

Kara swallows, turning to Lena, “How about you?”

Lena beams, “I’m so excited! But I, uh, still need that cheat sheet.”

Kara’s eyes widen, she quickly turns and pulls a folded sheet of paper out of her jean pocket, “Ah, here you go!”

Lena unfolds and reads it. Lena smiles, “This is awesome, Kara, thank you so much!”

Kara smiles back, “Of course!” Their eyes meet, lingering. Kara turns away first. 

Lena turns to Alex, asking sincerely, “Do you play football too?” Kara snickers.

Alex answers, “Oh no, no. The idea of being gang tackled by a bunch of sweaty, 300-pound teenage BOYS doesn’t appeal to me.”

Kara snickers again, “No, but the idea of being groped by a bunch of sweaty, 110-pound teenage GIRLS on a basketball court does!”

Alex and Sam both blush.

Winn laughs his ass off, “Oh, she got you good Danvers!”

Alex stares daggers at him, “Lyra, say good-bye to your boyfriend!” Alex stands quickly, Winn’s eyes go wide.

Sam grabs Alex by the shoulder, “Calm down, babe…”

Winn breathes a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Sam!”

Sam turns to Winn, “Oh, that wasn’t for you. I just didn’t want to see Alex end up in juvie.”

Winn gulps. Lyra wraps her arms around her boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek. She warns, “It’s all right, babe… Just maybe think before you speak next time.” Winn nods, shakily. Everyone chortles.

Alex turning her focus to Sam, “Speaking of basketball… Now that you have some free time, would you want to try-out for the team?”

Sam smiles, “I don’t know, I’m not very athletic.”

Alex waves her off dismissively, “Trust me, it doesn’t matter. Half the girls on the team can barely play. We honestly just need the bodies. Plus, you’d easily be one of our taller players.”

Sam smirks, “I’m sorry, I need more convincing.”

Alex blushes. Turning away, she says softly, “Well, you’ll be spending time with me.”

Sam still smirking, asks “What was that?”

Alex’s blush deepens. She turns to Sam, looking her in the eye, “You’d be spending time with me.” Alex smirks.

Sam rolls her eyes, jovially, smiling, “Fine, sign me up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged, even if I may be offended. Let me know what you think.


	4. We Talkin' 'Bout Practice, Man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex practice their respective sports, with their favorite girls in attendance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been waiting, sorry, the Easter holiday had me backed up. Also, I'm lazy.
> 
> The chapter title is from Allen Iverson's infamous rant about practice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGDBR2L5kzI

Kara and Lena walk across campus together to the girls’ locker room, where Kara gets dressed in her football pads and practice uniform. 

Kara speaks up, “So, I figured one of the things I could teach you was the pads. Would you want to try them on?”

Lena ponders for a moment, “Sure, but I don’t wanna try them on. I can’t imagine they’d smell very good!”

Lena and Kara smile at each other, laughing. Kara pushes Lena playfully, “Shut up!” 

They enter the locker room, Kara guides them to here specially designated locker with her gear. It’s the only one like it, considering she’s the only one on the team with two ‘X’ chromosomes. Kara puts down her book-bag and unlocks her locker. Without warning she pulls her shirt off and then her bra. Lena stares at the beautiful figure in front of her, turning her cheeks pink. Kara puts on her sports bra and a sleeveless Bart Simpson t-shirt (a la Tony Siragusa who wore a Mickey Mouse shirt under his uniform during Super Bowl XXXV, which was clearly visible under his white jersey). 

Kara turns to Lena holding an article of clothing, saying, “These are compression shorts and a cup. They help keep from chafing.”

Lena's brows furrow, “A cup?”

Kara smiles, “Yeah, you know, to protect my girly bits? I know it’s they’re for men, but I mean, come on, anything is possible at the bottom of a scrum. I’m just playin’ it safe!”

Lena giggles and smirks, “Makes sense!”

Kara swaps out her normal underwear for the compression shorts and cup. Lena blushes again. Kara pulls more pads out of her locker, holding them up as she names them. “Okay, these are my knee, thigh, and hip pads. Any questions?”

Lena shakes her head. Kara puts the pads on and then her designated “practice” pants, buckling the uniform’s belt. She takes the shoulder pads out of her locker.

Turning to Lena, “Shoulder pads.” Kara, takes out her number 38 “practice” jersey and sticks the shoulder pads inside. Kara explains, “Makes it easier to put them on.”

She puts on the pads and jersey. And last, but not least, Kara pulls out her red helmet, which has an angry stallion logo blowing steam out of its nostrils on either side. The helmet features a yellow 'S2EG-SW-HS4' face mask (Yes, I looked that up). Kara holds it out to Lena, “At least put this on, so you can see how I see?”

Lena rolls her eyes with a smirk, grabbing the helmet. She places it on her head. Lena winces, “God, this smells terrible!”

Kara laughs, “Yeah, I know!”

Lena removes the head gear and shoves it into Kara’s arms. Kara promptly sticks the helmet on her own head. She notices the faint hint of lavender and vanilla (plus old sweat). A light hue of red forms on her cheeks. Finally, Kara laces up her cleats. “All right, let’s get out of here!” She locks up her clothes and backpack and they exit the locker room.

The girls walk across the school parking lot, where Kara meets up with James. Kara turns to Lena, “Okay, this is where I leave you. Just remember, always keep your eyes on me. I’m the team’s true star.” Kara winks and grins.

Lena giggles, “Trust me, that won’t be difficult.”

They separate. James and Kara headed toward the field, Lena toward the bleachers. This allows Kara to hide a blush.

The practice starts with a warm-up. The team stretches and jogs four-laps around the track, totaling a full mile. All the players disperse into their position groups. Quarterbacks work with wide receivers on their routes, running backs work on their agility by running threw a collection of tires, and offensive and defensive linemen push the blocking sled. Lena’s eyes never leave Kara. 

After a good amount of time, the team re-groups and starts a simple scrimmage. Plays run, passes fly, and balls drop. Kara lines up in the backfield, next to quarterback Mike “Money” Matthews, who’s in the 'shotgun.' The ball is snapped from center, Mike catches it and flips it to Kara. As she grabs it, a defender comes up and attempts to tackle her. He doesn’t. With one quick move, she sidesteps and runs down the field, fast as lightning. Lena hops up and down, screaming and clapping. Practice continues like this for several more minutes. Finally, Coach Harper blows a double whistle, signaling the end of practice. 

After changing, Kara meets up with Lena outside the locker room. Lena can’t contain her grin, “Oh my God that was amazing; you were amazing!”

Kara smiles, “Ah, thanks! All in a day’s work!” They laugh. Kara clears her throat, “Hey, so I thought of another way you could learn about football. Do you think you could come over to my house on Saturday?”

Lena contemplates, placing a finger on her chin in a mocking fashion, “I’d love to!”

Kara giggles, “Great! Come by whenever!”

They get to Lena’s car, Lena asks, “You want a lift?”

Kara smiles, “Sure, I’ll just text Alex.” They hop in and drive off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the gymnasium, the girls’ basketball tryouts are wrapping up.

Coach Vasquez blows her whistle, “All right ladies, good work today! Remember, if you don’t feel confident about your performances today, you still have tomorrow to impress. Hit the showers!” The girls, except for Alex and Sam, head to the locker room.

“Hey, you wanna stay behind and get some more reps in?” Alex asks Sam.

Sam ponders, putting her thinking face on, “Yeah, sure, why not?”

Alex nods, and heads over to Coach Vasquez, “Hey coach, is it okay if Sam and I stay behind a little bit?”

Vasquez unhooks her gym key from her key ring and gives it to Alex, “Only because you’re captain. Drop it off in the office first thing tomorrow morning.”

Alex nods, smiling, “Of course, thank you.”

Alex takes the key and walks over to Sam, “So, you ready for some one-on-one?”

Sam smirks, “Oh, is that what we’re calling it?”

Alex blushes, turning to pick up a basketball, “Fine, let’s play Horse, but with a twist,” ignoring the far from subtle sexual innuendo.

Sam sighs, “Okay, what’s the twist?”

Alex walks around the court, dribbling the ball, stopping at the free throw line. She turns toward center court, facing Sam, “If you make a shot, you ask a question, any question. If you miss, I ask a question, any question. And vice versa.”

Sam laughs, “Okay.”

Alex tosses the ball over her head, and it lands in the middle of the net. A perfect ‘swish’ is heard, leaving Sam agape. Alex smiles, “So, should I just go ahead and ask, or do you want a shot?”

Sam grimaces, walking over and picking up the ball. She settles where Alex was standing and attempts the shot. It misses, “Dammit! Okay, go ahead.”

Alex chuckles, thinking for a moment, “Ah, got it. While you were away, did you ever think about me?”

Sam stops, “That’s kind of personal, don’t you think?”

Alex shrugs, “Rules are rules.”

Sam smiles, “Fine, yes, almost every day.”

This actually shocks Alex, “Really?”

Sam confirms, “Yep, I mean, when I wasn’t thinking about Ruby, or worrying about survival, you were on my mind. Our relationship, albeit very brief, was the first relationship I was ever in. You mean a lot to me.”

Alex smirks, “Ah, who knew you could be so sweet?”

Sam laughs, “Shut up.”

Grabbing the ball, Alex walks over to the basket, “I’ll go easy on you.” Sam rolls her eyes with a smile. From what seems like a foot away, Alex shoots the ball, it banks off the backboard and lands in the net.

Sam goes, the ball banks off the backboard, hitting the front of the rim and bounces away, it’s a miss, “Oh, come on!”

Alex snorts and laughs, hysterically, bending over. “Hmm, let’s see,” Alex ponders, “In the most loving and sincere way possible, did you ever think of putting Ruby up for adoption? I’m glad you didn’t by the way.”

Sam looks at Alex, “Well, considering my personal history, the answer is no. After what I’ve been through, there’s no way I could let anyone else raise my daughter.”

Alex smirks, “Good answer.”

Alex picks up the ball and walks to the left corner, behind the three-point line. She shoots, another ‘swish.’ Sam runs, grabs the ball and settles where Alex stood. Sam shoots, it wasn’t pretty, bouncing off the rim, against the backboard and through the net. Alex goes to collect the ball. Sam pumps her fist, asking “Okay, Miss Hotshot, we’ve only been back in each other’s lives for two days, but do you want to officially be my girlfriend again?”

Alex stops and turns to Sam, “Is that a proposal or just a hypothetical?”

Sam, without missing a beat, says, “A proposal.”

Alex smiles, forgets about the ball and runs over to Sam. Sam picks up Alex, wrapping her hands under Alex’s thighs, and they kiss. “I guess I need to work on my subtlety,” Alex says, pulling away from the kiss.

Sam, breathless from the kiss, asks, “What do you mean?”

Alex answers, “When I asked you to tryout, my reasoning was so we could spend time together. You live with me, why would we need basketball too?” Sam laughs, kissing Alex again.

Alex pulls away, “For the record, I never stopped thinking about you either,” Alex briefly kisses Sam, “Let’s get outta here.” They grab their stuff before locking up and leaving.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex and Sam walk into the Danvers household hand-in-hand. Alex notices Kara and Eliza in the kitchen fixing dinner, while Jeremiah is in the living room, rocking Ruby in his arms.

Alex shouts, “Hey everyone, come to the living room, I have some news!”

Kara and Eliza look at each other, Eliza giving Kara a perplexed look. Kara just shrugs. They head to the living room where they find the others waiting.

Eliza asks, “Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

Alex still holding Sam’s hand, looks down at it and shouts, “We’re dating!” She holds up their hands.

Kara gasps, Eliza smiles, and Jeremiah never looks up from Ruby.

Eliza walks up to Alex and Sam and hugs them both. “I’m so happy for you!”

Kara staying put, standing behind the couch, warns Sam, “You hurt her, I hurt you!” Sam letting go of Alex’s hand, holds up both of hers in defense.

Jeremiah stands up and gives Ruby to Eliza, “Hey Sam, can we talk?” He nods his head to the back door, which exits through the living room.

Jeremiah and Sam walk out on to the back porch, sitting on the porch swing. Jeremiah turns to Sam with a thoughtful look on his face, “I know Kara just gave you a quick warning, but let me just say: take care of my daughter.” He puts his hand on her shoulder, “She’s so important to me, as I’m sure she is to you, but please just be careful with her.” 

Sam nods, wiping a tear from her eye, “Jerry, you have nothing to worry about. I’m a parent as well, I get it. I will always watch out for her.”

Jerry smiles, pursing his lips, “That’s all I ask. Now, let’s get some food!” Sam pulls Jeremiah into a quick hug before he has a chance to stand up. He reciprocates, patting her on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged, even if I may be offended. Let me know what you think.


	5. Is She Really Going Out with Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief chapter where feelings are realized.

They re-enter the house. Alex runs up to Sam, “What did he say to you?”

Sam just smiles, “He was being a father. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Jeremiah cuts in, “Yeah, have a little faith in me, would ya?”

Alex exhales, “Yeah, no problem.” They walk to the kitchen where dinner is waiting on the countertops. They’re being served buffet style.

They’re having tacos. On the counter are hard and soft shells, ground beef, grilled fish, and sautéed vegetables. Other ingredients include diced tomatoes, shredded lettuce, chopped onions, black olives, sour cream, salsa, guacamole, and Mexican blend cheese. You probably don’t care, but it’s the finer details.

Everyone puts together their plates and head for their own corners to chow down. They only eat at the dining room table for special occasions. 

Jeremiah, Eliza, and Kara eat in the living room, watching the local news, while Alex, Sam, and Ruby eat in Alex’s room.

“Your mom is one helluva cook,” Sam says with her mouth full of soft-shell fish taco.

“Thanks, I wish I could cook half as well as her. I once managed to burn cereal.” Alex replies, causing Sam to snicker. They finish their meals and sit in Alex’s bed, Sam holding Ruby. They are content.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s the next day and Kara sits in her Marine Biology class. The class is separated in to groups of two by their teacher, who they affectionately call Dox, seeing as how he has seven doctorates. Kara’s lab partner is Mike "Money” Matthews, who, let’s say is really damn attractive with his close cropped sandy blonde hair and his jawline that could cut glass.

The class is working on a worksheet that involves identifying the body parts of a clam. Yes, the most interesting subject in the world. Maybe that’s why Mike decides to go off topic.

“Hey, so I didn’t get a chance to tell you this, but what you did during practice yesterday was spectacular!” Mike says.

Kara smiles, “Oh, thanks! I like to think pretty much unstoppable!”

Mike lets out a breathy laugh, “Let me just say that I am glad I’m not on defense!” Kara laughs, slapping him on the shoulder playfully. He grabs his shoulder and pouts, feigning injury. Kara just keeps smiling.

“Hey, so I was thinking. Maybe after the game this Friday, you and me could grab a bite to eat at Noonan’s?” He asks.

“Yeah, that sounds great! Here give me your hand.” She says, writing her phone number on the back of his hand. “Call me sometime!” She winks. The bell rings

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Guess who’s got a date this Friday!” Kara exclaims to her friends at the lunch table.

“Is it me?” Winn asks.

“Aww, do you wanna go out this Friday, love?” Lyra asks Winn.

“Sure. Movies?” Winn asks.

“Sounds good,” Lyra smiles, kissing her boyfriend.

“Aw geez, get a room!” Alex says, sarcastically. Sam laughs at her girlfriend.

“Okay, no, me you idiots!” Kara says, rolling her eyes.

“What? With who?” Lena questions, affronted.

“Oh, only our starting quarterback!” Kara grins.

“Oh.” Lena grimaces, but Kara doesn’t notice.

“Yeah, so after the game, he and I are meeting up at Noonan’s. I’m so excited!” Kara practically yells.

“Why’s he so great?” Lena asks.

“Allow me to answer this,” James speaks up, “He’s the starting quarterback, he’s getting scholarships left and right, and I’m straight, but the man’s a good lookin’ dude.” Everyone laughs, except for Lena. She just stares into the middle distance.

Kara notices, nudging her with her elbow, “Hey, you okay?”

Lena does a double take, looking back at Kara, giving a false smile, “Yeah, just thinking about an assignment I still have due.”

“Any advice for my first ever date?” Kara asks the group.

“Take a shower before you go,” Sam advises, smiling.

Alex snickers before saying, “Use protection?” Kara and Lena both blush.

“Okay, I knew I shouldn’t have asked,” Kara admits.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara and Lena walk to AP English, carrying their books.

“You’ve been awfully quiet since lunch,” Kara states.

Lena avoids eye contact, “I just realized I can’t come over this weekend. My family’s taking a weekend trip to National City and apparently I can’t miss it.”

Kara’s brows furrow. “You’ll at least come to the game, right? You know, learn more about the game? Cheer on your bestie?”

Lena’s breath hitches, she says, “Hey, I need to use the restroom, I’ll see you in class.”

Kara nods, walking to class. Lena ducks into the nearest restroom. She quietly and briefly sobs. It gives her some relief over the realization that she has feelings for her best friend and the pang of jealousy she has for Mike, but only slightly. Honestly though, who didn’t see this coming? 

She wipes her eyes, composing herself and heads back to class.


	6. Check Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes out with Mike "Money" Matthews. Will there be a second date?

It’s Friday night and the Stallions won the game over Midvale East. Kara has already showered and changed for her date with Mike. She’s decided that a light blue sundress would be perfect for a date to Noonan’s. Nothing fancy, just something that makes her look cute as hell and she knows it.

She meets up with Mike outside of the girls’ locker room.

“Ready to go?” He asks, twirling his car keys on his right index finger.

“Yeah, let’s do it to it!” She giggles.

Mike is wearing his Midvale High letter jacket, jeans and red converse. They walk out to his 1989 Ford Thunderbird, where he opens the passenger side door for her. She gets in and Mike closes it behind her. He quickly runs to the driver’s side and gets in. He starts the car and drives off.

They arrive at Noonan’s and find a booth at the far left end of the diner. Besides them, there’s only a few other people in the restaurant. One’s working and the other is, well, what looks like passed out at the bar. It’s pretty close ‘Nighthawks’ by Edward Hopper, except you know, not 1942. Mike orders for them, which Kara wasn’t expecting and felt put-off by. She can talk, so there shouldn’t have been a problem with her ordering.

They get two bacon cheeseburgers with French fries and chocolate milkshakes (maybe it actually is 1942).

When it arrives, Kara takes a bite of her burger and asks, with her mouth full, “So, have you decided where you’ll be playing in college?”

Mike huffs out a little laugh and smiles, “Well, I’ve received scholarships from all over the country, so it’s gonna be tough to choose.” Kara nods along, sipping her milkshake. Mike continues, flipping a French fry around in his fingers, “But if I’m being honest, wherever I go, I’m just glad I could get out of this small town.”

Kara, looks affronted, “What you don’t like it here?”

Mike sighs, “I mean, there’s some good things about this place… like the girl in front of me,” Mike winks at Kara, causing her to blush. He continues, “But there really isn’t much to do around here. Our date night was literally Noonan’s or Willis’ Junk Yard, and I don’t really want a tetanus shot.”

Kara takes another bite of her burger, “You don’t think this town has a charming appeal?” She asks.

“Well, aside from the fact that ONE of its high school football teams is pretty good and there are a few cute girls… Nope not really.” He replies.

Kara rolls her eyes, internally. The only thing she can think is how this guy is a stereotypical jock, one injury away from being a has-been. That if said injury were to occur, he would be relegated to garbage collector from millionaire superstar. Plus, those chauvinistic tendencies under a façade of chivalry, just ‘blecch!’

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They end their meal and Mike drives Kara home. He walks her to her front door.

She says, smiling, “Well, this is me.”

He smiles, “All right, well, I had really great night… Maybe we can do this again some time.”

She smirks, giving a noncommittal, “Mmm-hmm.”

His eyes close as he moves into kiss her, but seeing this coming she turns her head to the side. He kisses her cheek instead.

“Well, have a good night!” She says, hurriedly sticking her key into the lock and opening the front door.

She walks in and closes the door, leaning her back against it.

Alex having heard the door close enters from the living room. “So, how was it?” She asks.

“Ugh!” Kara replies, “I know not all men aren't the same, but I think I’m officially a lesbian!”

Alex chuckles, “Welcome to the club!” Alex wraps her arm around her younger sister’s shoulders and they walk to Kara’s room. “Hey maybe the next one won’t be so bad.” Alex says, smiling.

“Yeah… maybe…” Kara replies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena sits on her bed, alone; tears stream down her face. You’d think it was because her crush is going out with someone who’s not her, but no, it’s because her crush is a girl. She doesn’t know how to feel. Every time she thinks of Kara, she’s ridiculously happy, but she can’t help but feel like there’s something seriously wrong with her. Lena has never considered herself to be anything, but straight, but Kara is a new anomaly in her life. She’s honestly never felt feelings like this for anyone, no matter what gender they were.

Of course, though, in the middle of all these thoughts, that’s when she gets a text.

Kara: Hey, can you talk? :)

Lena doesn’t know what to do. She knows she can’t ignore this forever, but she really doesn’t wanna hear about how Kara’s date with some guy who calls himself ‘Money’ went. Yet, she relents.

Lena: What’s up?

Kara: I figured you’d wanna hear about the date!

Lena’s heart sinks. No, she doesn’t want to hear about it. Someone is stealing her girl. The last thing she wants to know is how that popular jock-strap schmoozed his way into a full on make-out session with her love.

Lena: And?

Kara: He’s a pompous dick. 

It’s like a load has been taken off Lena’s shoulders. Can she really be seeing what she thinks she’s seeing? Kara was turned off by this guy? That seems highly improbable, but yet, it’s the truth.

Lena: What happened?

Kara: He bad-mouthed Midvale and his chivalry turned to chauvinism! Idk I just didn’t like his attitude.

Wow, what a piece of work this guy must be if Kara Danvers, the girl who loves everyone, didn’t love him. Either way, Lena can’t hold back her smile.

Lena: So no second date?

Kara: :x

Lena laughs to herself, thinking for a second. Her feelings, though unrequited, no longer are marred by jealousy. She wonders if she can still hang out with Kara, despite her lie.

Lena: So, my brother Lex came down with food poisoning and we had a change of plans. Do you still wanna hang out?

Kara: Uh, yeah! Why wouldn’t I?

Lena: IDK, but I’ll see you tomorrow!

Kara: OK! Sleep tight!

Lena: U2

Lena barely sleeps. Her heart racing so fast, it’s, well, it’s really fast. All she knows is, this is going to be a really good weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a straight male; if Lena's feelings for Kara don't feel real, let me know. I'm trying to make this feel pretty true to life.


	7. Lady Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes over and things get a little crazy.

There’s a knock at the Danvers’ front door. Kara opens it and smiles as she sees Lena with a backpack over her shoulder. Lena’s wearing a simple green V-neck and blue jeans and black Converse. Her hair’s in a ponytail.

“Hey, stranger!” Kara greets as she opens the door wider to let the brunette in.

Lena smiles, walking into the house, “Hey! Ready for a fun weekend?”

Kara shuts the door as Lena enters, “Hmm, lemme think. Uh, duh!” Kara replies. “First of all, let me introduce you to my parents!” Kara grabs Lena’s hand, pulling her into the living room where Jeremiah and Eliza sit on the couch watching Stranger Things. “Hey mom, dad? This is Lena Luthor, my bestie!” Kara exclaims.

Eliza pauses the show, as she and Jeremiah respond in unison, “Hey Lena!” Eliza plays the show again.

Kara turns to Lena, “If they weren’t binging the ‘Tale of Eleven and Friends,’ they’d tell you to just call them Jeremiah and Eliza… Now c’mon, I’ve got something to show you!” Kara still holds Lena’s hand, pulling her up the stairs and into her room.

Eyes wide, Lena looks around Kara’s bedroom. Kara’s bed sits on the far-right side of her room, against the wall. Posters of all kinds of athletes including U.S. Women’s soccer star Alex Morgan, former WNBA superstar Lisa Leslie, and one Heisman-finalist Clark Kent, litter her walls. She loves sports, so sue her. However, there’s also art prints including the aforementioned ‘Nighthawks’ by Edward Hopper and ‘Relativity’ by M. C. Escher. On the left side of the room, there’s a desk. On the top of the desk, where there’s room for trinkets and picture frames, rests all of Kara’s athletic trophies and medals. There’s not many, per se, but the collective of gold and bronze really pops in the room. Also, it’s a lot more than Lena has. Next to the doorway, against the wall, across from the bed is a chest of drawers with a TV and game console on top. They enter completely and Lena drops her bag next to the bed.

Lena asks, “So, what did you want to show me?”

Kara turns on the TV and game console and hands Lena a game box. “We’re playin’ Madden!” Kara answers.

“What the hell does that mean?” Lena inquires.

Kara groans, but smiles, “It’s a video game based on the NFL! It was named after John Madden, Hall of Fame coach and broadcaster!” Kara sits, pulling Lena down with her. They rest against Kara’s bed.

“Hmm, you know what? This is actually a pretty good idea.” Lena says.

“Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence!” Kara responds.

Lena chuckles, “You know I didn’t mean it like that!”

Kara runs through the game’s menu, selecting ‘Play Now,’ which pulls up the team selection screen. “So, I’m gonna play as the Jacksonville Jaguars, just because they have my favorite player!” Kara tells Lena.

“Is it your cousin?” She wonders.

“Oh, no, Clark never played in the NFL, he decided to go into investigative journalism instead. He figured he could help people with his words better than he could with his athletic ability. That’s another reason he inspires me so much. Brains over brawn, you know?” Kara replies. “The best part about Clark playing football though, was his nickname! He played at Kansas, so everyone started calling him ‘the Big Blue Boy Scout.’ I thought it was the funniest thing!”

Lena asks, “Then who’s your favorite player?”

Kara says, “That would be Corey Grant! He’s a running back, just like me and he’s a small guy, but he’s quick as lightning. The Jaguars use him mostly for trick plays and whether he scores or not, the tricks usually work… He’s my favorite because I feel like we have the same style of play!”

The game starts up. It’s the Philadelphia Eagles vs. the Jacksonville Jaguars. Lena watches as it’s a back and forth game, but Kara wins against the CPU. Lena tries to understand what just happened.

“I think I’m actually starting to get it! I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever understand the plays or anything, but everything is pretty clear now.” Lena explains. Kara smiles, causing Lena to smile back. Lena continues, “Though, I’m very happy I’ll never play it!”

Suddenly, Kara frowns, “Ahh, but why not? It’s so fun!”

Lena says, “I don’t think I could take getting tackled… I can’t imagine getting sacked from the blind side, not knowing what just happened.” Kara bobs her head back and forth in a ‘I’m thinking’ kind of motion.

Kara responds, “Yeah, I see what you’re say-”

Wham! Kara falls to the floor. Lena laughs as Kara realizes she was just smacked in the face with a pillow. She sits back up in a hurry, practically roaring, before tackling Lena to the ground. Kara’s face hovers mere inches from Lena’s as their eyes meet and they both smile. Kara says, “That was totally uncalled for!”

Lena smirks, “Nah, I called it in, it was so called for!”

Kara snickers and bites her bottom lip. She looks down at Lena’s lips and back up meeting her eyes.

Lena says, “Oh, go on and kiss me already!”

Kara giggles and they kiss. It’s hungry and passionate and so worth it. But they break apart, gasping for air.

“I think, subconsciously, I’ve wanted to do that since we first met!” Kara explains.

Lena pulls Kara down to her, whispering in her ear, “Me too!”

Kara kisses Lena again… and again… and again, until Alex walks in, “Oh my God!” Kara and Lena break apart as Alex covers her eyes. “Uh, mom wanted to let you know dinner was ready. It’s pot-stickers and pizza tonight.”

Kara claps her hands quickly. “Today’s my lucky day!”

Alex groans, “I think I’m gonna throw up.” Alex exits the room.

Kara turns back to Lena, smiling, “So, like, you wanna go out sometime?”

Lena blushes, pulling Kara in for another kiss. “Yes, you idiot, that’d be great!” They get up and exit, walking downstairs hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Corey Grant highlights, if anyone's interested:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI-PwS1brjk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g309qa7NzdY


	8. Supergirl: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super-friends prepare for homecoming.

It’s been one week. No wait, it’s been two months. Sorry, I was confused by a Barenaked Ladies song. Anyway, it’s been two months, and nothing much has happened, I assure you. Although, Kara and Lena are still disgustingly in their ‘honeymoon’ phase. So, when the homecoming dance comes around it’s pretty obvious who’s going to be on whose arm.

The two of them walk down the hallway outside Snapper’s class, hand-in-hand.

“So… darling… do you… maybe… wanna be my date for homecoming?” Lena asks, nervously.

Kara stops in her tracks and stares at the floor. She sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Lena’s stomach drops.

Kara continues, pensively, “Mike already asked me and I agreed.”

Her mouth open, tears start to form in Lena’s eyes. She shakes her head in disbelief.

Kara looks back up at her and grins like an idiot, “Are you really asking me that?.. Like I would say ‘no?’”

Lena slaps her on the shoulder, “You jerk!”

Kara wraps her arms around Lena from the back (Kara’s chin resting on Lena’s right shoulder and Kara’s hands meeting at Lena’s stomach) as they continue on their way to their classes.

Kara snickers, “Oh, c’mon, you had it coming, asking me such a stupid question!”

Lena bashfully smirks at Kara, before pecking her on the cheek, “So, is that a ‘yes?’”

The two stop, untangling themselves, before they have to go their separate ways to their classes, Kara grasps Lena’s hand, “Yes, of course that’s a ‘yes!’”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara and Lena join their friends at their usual lunch table, but with one new addition.

Kara’s brows furrow as she puts her lunch tray on the table and sits in her seat. Lena sits too. 

“Uh, hey, Lucy, what’s up?” Kara inquires.

One Lucy Lane smiles at Kara, “Oh, you know, just eating lunch with my homecoming date!”

Lucy nods her head toward James who’s sitting right next to her. Realization dawns on Alex’s face, at the sudden topic of discussion.

Kara smiles, “Congratulations!”

Lucy and James return the smile, and thank her in unison.

Alex looks at Sam.

“Yes, I’ll go to homecoming with you!” Sam grins at Alex.

Alex breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Wow, that was amazing, Sam! What am I thinking right now?” Lena asks.

Sam squints at her, “You have to use the restroom.”

Kara looks at Lena, who’s blushing.

“I’ll just… I’ll be right back.” Lena stands up, rushing to the toilet.

Winn looks at Sam, eyes wide, “How the hell d’you do that?”

Sam shrugs, “She always uses the restroom at lunch.”

“Anyway, what’s the plan for homecoming?” Alex asks the table.

“Do you think mom and dad would pay for a limo?” Kara wonders.

Alex looks at her, “In the past, probably, but with my beautiful girlfriend and her gorgeous daughter living with us, I doubt it.”

“Way to cushion the blow, babe.” Sam says as she lightly pushes Alex in the shoulder.

Alex looks over at Sam, “First of all, I love you and you know I wouldn’t change anything. Secondly, I’m just spittin’ facts.”

Sam breathes out a laugh through her nose, “I love you, too.”

Alex turns back to Kara, “I think I’ll just drive the four of us.”

Kara sighs, crossing her arms, “Fiiine.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school pep rally starts, as Lena and Winn sit in the stands of the school’s gymnasium. The emcee (Vice Principal Megan Morse) is getting the crowd noticeably pepped. She announces the Midvale High Stallions football team, as they run through a banner being held up by the cheerleaders. One of them being Lucy.

Kara and James run out with the team as Lena and Winn cheer and clap.

After Morse reads off the roster, they join their fellow classmates in the stands.

Kara and James join Winn and Lena, Kara pecking the latter on the lips.

Now, it’s time for the basketball teams. The men run through their banner and the vice principal announces their names. Though, unfortunately for them, no one pertinent to the story is on the team. But the ‘Super-friends’ cheer anyway.

The men’s basketball team joins the students in the bleachers.

Finally, the women’s basketball team runs through their banner. Sam and Alex hold each other’s hands as they run across the gym floor. Lyra is right behind them.

“Lyra’s on the basketball team?” Lena yells loud enough for Winn to hear.

“Yeah, before she moved over here she played a lot of netball. Apparently, they’re pretty similar!” Winn replies.

Lena nods, turning her attention back to the floor.

The team is announced and all the players sit on the bleachers, after giving one final wave.

“Now, it’s the moment you’ll all been waiting for. The Homecoming Court!” Morse shouts into her microphone.

The entire student body cheers.

Morse holds out a simple white note card, “Our freshman representatives are Tom Morrow and Imra Ardeen!”

The crowd cheers as the two students run down to the floor.

Morse continues, “Our sophomore representatives are John Corben and Leslie Willis!”

Again, the students run down to join the other nominees.

Morse announces, “Our junior representatives are Winn Schott and Lyra Strayd!”

Lyra and Winn kiss and link arms, before hurrying down.

“Wow, good for them!” Kara shouts to Lena, clapping.

“I honestly thought it was going to be you!” Lena shouts to Kara.

Kara smiles, "I'm glad it wasn't! Look at how happy they are!" She points down to the beaming couple.

Lena wraps her arm around Kara and pulls her in, kissing her on the cheek.

“And finally, your Homecoming King and Queen are… drum roll please… Mike Matthews and Alex Danvers!”

Mike rushes down to the floor, but Alex stays in place, mouth agape, hands frozen midway to a clap, shocked by the outcome.

Sam pushes Alex down the stands, “Babe, go!”

Alex finally joins the others.

“Give it up for your 2018 Homecoming Court!” Morse shouts into the mic.

The court waves as the crowd cheers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe I have to share a dance with that prick!” Alex says, massaging her forehead while she leans against a locker next to Sam’s.

Sam shoves books into her backpack, “Just be glad you’re not forced to be his date.”

Alex groans, collapsing to the floor.

Kara and Lena walk up to the two.

“Lemme guess, upset about Mike?” Kara asks.

“Bingo!” Sam replies.

Kara puts her hand out for Alex to grab so she can hoist her up.

“At least you don’t have to go on a date with him like I did!” Kara comforts.

Alex finally grabs Kara’s hand and stands up.

“You poor soul!” Alex responds.

Kara smiles, placing her arm around Lena’s shoulders, “Yeah, well, that date helped me realize I had feelings for someone else, so it wasn’t all bad.” 

Lena kisses Kara’s cheek.

Sam shuts her locker, “Ready to go?”

In unison, the three other girls say, “Yep!”


	9. Say Yes? to the Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four girls go shopping for homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the near-month long drought and the short chapter.
> 
> If anyone can guess where the reference to Alex's outfit is from you get a 'No-Prize!'

“Hey Lee, ready to go dress shopping?” Sam asks, as she pulls up in front of the Luthor household.

Lena walks up to the car, opening the door and hopping in, “Yeah, though, why can’t we go with our girlfriends?”

Sam drives away, smiling, “Ah, that’s because our girlfriends are psychos who want to surprise us!”

“They don’t realize that we don’t care what they look like?” Lena asks, incredulously.

Sam shrugs, “Chicks, man.”

Lena chuckles and Sam joins her after she realizes Lena actually thought that was funny.

__________________________________________________

“Tell me again why all four of us could just go shopping together!” Alex asks Kara, impatiently.

Kara stops rummaging through a rack of dresses to turn to her sister, “You really don’t wanna surprise your girlfriend with your outfit? Enjoy a little spontaneity for once, Alex!”

“Trust me, Kara, Sam couldn’t care less about what I’m going to wear! That’s one of the perks of having a laid back girlfriend!” Alex huffs.

“Oh, come on, Alex, it’ll make the night all the more fun. Just imagine the look on Sam’s face when you walk down the stairs looking like a million bucks! I assure you, that memory will live with you forever!” Kara assures, smiling.

Alex mutters under her breath, “With my luck the stairs will collapse right underneath me.”

Kara looks through another rack, brows furrow, “What?”

Alex clears her throat, “Nothing…”

__________________________________________________

“So, what kind of dress were you thinking of getting?” Sam asks Lena.

Lena smirks, “Something to match Kara’s eyes! Sapphire blue, maybe.”

Sam pulls a dress off a rack, “How about this?”

It’s a vibrant blue, one shoulder (the right), floor length dress. Sequins run down the right shoulder to the middle of the chest, covering one breast.

Lena’s jaw drops, “That’s perfect!”

“Good,” Sam replies, “Just try it on.”

Sam hands the dress to Lena who scurries to a dressing room. Lena shuts the door behind her and quickly exchanges her clothes. She stares at herself in the mirror in wonder. She steps out to show Sam.

Sam wolf whistles, “Kara’s a lucky girl!”

Lena hugs Sam.

“Now get changed, it’s my turn!” Sam tells her.

__________________________________________________

“Do you even want a dress?” Kara asks Alex.

“Eh, depends, maybe a tux would be better.” Alex replies.

“Only if it’s baby blue or orange like in Dumb and Dumber!” Kara suggests.

Alex rolls her eyes and huffs, but cracks a smile, “Of course you would say that!”

“Hey, you’re not giving me much to go on.” Kara raises her hands defensively.

“Let’s just keep looking.” Alex implores.

Kara freezes. Her mouth agape.

Alex waves a hand in front of her sister’s face, “Earth to Kara!”

Kara shakes her head, then squeals, “I’ve found my dress!”

She pulls out an emerald green, floor-length dress with shoulder pads and a plunging neck line.

“Matching Lena’s eyes… Clever.” Alex mutters.

Kara runs to the changing room to try on the dress, and just like a phone booth, she pops out mere seconds later.

“What do you think?” Kara inquires.

“Knowing Lena, you’re bound to get some…” Alex deadpans.

Kara smacks her, playfully.

__________________________________________________

“So, orange or baby blue?” Sam asks Lena.

Lena quirks an eyebrow, “You can’t be serious.”

Sam snickers, “Why not? Homecoming’s about having fun!”

“What would Alex think if she saw you in one of those?” Lena questions.

Sam shrugs, “I’d probably get a high-five and a slap on the ass.”

Lena blushes, then face-palms.

Sam sighs, “All right, if it’s that big a’ deal, I’ll find something more suiting… No pun intended.”

She rifles through racks and racks of dresses until she finds something at least somewhat interesting.

It’s a thigh-length, black dress with a lacy skirt that’s sort of tutu-esque. Paired with strappy black heels, she’s going to turn all the heads.

“I’ll be right back!” Sam smiles.

A few minutes later, Sam walks out of the changing room and Lena’s jaw hits the floor.

“So, what do you think?” Sam questions.

“I think that if neither of us were happily taken… I’d think about actually approaching you!” Lena answers.

“Think about?” Sam asks, quirking an eyebrow, putting her hand on her hip.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I’d be scared off by your hotness.” Lena admits.

Sam chuckles, turns around, and re-enters the changing room.

__________________________________________________

Alex steps out of the changing room to a beaming Kara.

“Why do I feel like I’m gonna get that reaction no matter what I wear?” Alex asks.

“Trust me, you won’t!” Kara continues to smile brightly.

“So?..” Alex wonders, hesitantly.

She’s wearing a red, thigh-length dress, with straps on both shoulders.

Kara shrugs, “Is Sam a hands-y person?”

“OK, I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” Alex huffs, rolling her eyes.

__________________________________________________

All four girls ring their dresses up and make their way out of their respective stores.

“Well, now what?” Alex asks Kara as they enter Alex’s car.

“Double date?” Kara suggests.

“I’ll call Sam, but on one condition: No PDAs.” Alex points a finger at Kara.

“Fine… I’ll break the news to Lena…” Kara drawls.

Alex snickers and sarcastically says, “Yeah, she’s the one I’m worried about.” 

Kara begins to feign offense, but stops, “Yeah, OK, you’re right…”


End file.
